


A Four Letter Word

by AughtPunk



Category: Bring Down Heaven Series - Sam Sykes, City Stained Red, Sam Sykes, The Aeon's Gate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But I Don't Think He Knew What He Was Getting Into, Coffee Shops, F/M, He Is A Cool Dude, Sam Sykes Himself OK'd This, Shout out to Sam Sykes, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the barista messes up his name Lenk figures it's an accident</p><p>The second time Lenk ignores it</p><p>The tenth time, however, is the last straw</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Four Letter Word

Lenk had said nothing when he got his triple venti caramel macchiato with the name LONK on the side. The barista was cute after all, and by the time he was out the door he was half-convinced he said in wrong in his sleep filled stupor. Why, by the time he was at his desk he was pretty sure that O was supposed to be an E.

Then came LANK. It was hard to ignore LANK. The barista even made sure to stress the A when she shouted his name across the closet-sized Starbucks. Lank. Laaaaaaaaank. Double shot mocha latte with extra cream for LaaAAAaaaAAAAAAAnk. Lenk decided to face this as he did with every problem in life: He ignored it. Ignored the little voice in the back of his head repeating all of the ways the pretty blonde barista messed up his name.

Lonk

Lank

Lynk

Enk

L'nk

Link (he was honestly shocked this one took that long to reach)

Lönk

Lunk

And in one case simply a drawing of a penis.

His will snapped roughly two weeks after the first misnamed cup. Cold fire burned within his stomach as he marched back up to the counter and slammed his coffee hard enough to cause most of his limited edition smore summer latte to slosh out. On the other side the barista, whose name tag he could now read as 'Kat', didn't look up. 

"Ahem." Lenk tried.

Kat continued to clean under her nails with a knife sharper than Lenk thought would be at Starbucks.

"I want to speak to your manager." Lenk continued.

"Asper's out sick." Kat said as she really dug under there with the tip of the blade. "Can I help you?"

"You mispelled my name. Again. For the tenth time." Lenk did his best to speak slowly in a way that didn't make him grind his teeth together. "My name is Lenk. It's on my Starbucks app. There is literally no way you can get my name wrong. Yet you have. Every. Day."

Kat was grinning, not even bothering to hide her smile. "Oh yeah? Hand must have slipped. What did I put down today?"

"White Hair Shorty That Will Get Diabetes Soon." Lenk clutched the cup hard enough that more of the marshmellow flavored liquid dripped down his hand.

"Eh, I was off by a couple of letters." Kat shrugged. "Anyway, that's only half of the name. Look under the zarf."

"The _what_?"

Kat pointed at the cup with her knife. "The paper thing. Go on."

Lenk let out a sigh that was far more defeated than he would have liked to admit as he picked the cup up to pull the paper thing down. "Fine. My name is White Hair Shorty That Will Get Diabetes Soon but, um, But Has A Really Nice Ass I Get Off At Five."

There was a moment of silence before Lenk put the cup back down. "I can be here by five-fifteen. Dinner? There's an indian place a block away that does a great curry."

"It's a date." Kat grinned, and before Lenk could reply there was already a brand new coffee in his hands. This time with his name spelt correctly. He walked out of the shop with a spring in his step, only slightly more aware of where Kat was looking as he left.

The teenage boy working the register scoffed as soon as the door closed. "I have no idea how that dumb plan of your's even worked, Kat."

"And that, Dread, is why you're still a virgin."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [My Blog](https://aughtpunk.wordpress.com) for less coffee but more robot-smooching themed work.


End file.
